An electronic device, such as a computing device, may produce excess heat during operation. For example, the amount of heat produced by the electronic device may be based at least in part on an amount of power input to the electronic device. In some cases, excess heat generated by the electronic device can cause the device to be unreliable and/or cause device failure. Accordingly, the electronic device may include a cooling system to thermally regulate the device during operation.